


klance one-shots because im really bad at commitment but i still wanna date someone ah i need the keith to my lance

by SilvershadowDimensional



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hopefully this goes well, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klance Klance, M/M, One Shot Collection, PEACE BABES, Sleep Deprivation, anyway, but noooo, hey thanks for reading this guys, i just wanted sleep, idk - Freeform, ill post more tags as htis goes...ig?, im rly bad a t commitment so my first collection of one-shots ig???, im sorry, its cool to know that i make a difference in random peoples lives, its like 4 in the morning so no guaruntees of this being fantastic, klance klance take a chance, lance is also sleep deprived, lol thanks for reading this tho, makes me feel good, thanks brain, thankssssssss boiiiiis, they just love eachother okkkk, why s8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvershadowDimensional/pseuds/SilvershadowDimensional
Summary: a series of klance one-shots.... ive never done this before, but imma try? some angst some fluff, most written at 4 a.m. lol thanks for reading tho





	klance one-shots because im really bad at commitment but i still wanna date someone ah i need the keith to my lance

idfc

“Where were you?” Keith practically growls as I throw myself on the couch in the common room.  
“Why do you care, mullet?” My voice is slurring in exhaustion. Keith has a visible reaction, his body shivering in anger. My eyes slide shut and I lay back, throwing an arm over my face.  
I don’t need this. Especially not now.  
“Why- Why do I care?” He snarls. “Because I care about you, dumbass!”  
“Wow, Lone Wolf here has a heart. And the audience gasps in shock,” a fake smirk plasters itself on my face, the habit practiced to perfection over years.  
“Lance! Do you have any idea-any fucking clue as to how much the whole team has been panicking?” he shrieks. At this, I look up at him, sluggishly.  
“Nope. Coran should have calmed everyone down anyway,” I continue looking at him, smirk refusing to fade.  
“Coran? Why Coran?” He shoves his hands through his hair, his eyes almost seeming to glow.  
“I don- I-” I break midsentence to yawn and realize that the room is slowly getting darker. “Wh-Is the po-power going out or someth-somethingggg?” I stand up for a second, only to fall to my knees.  
“Lance? Lance! What- What happened to you?” In a split second, he’s sitting next to me on the floor while I blink the sleep out of my eyes.  
“Nothing buddy! Noth-” I yawn, before slapping my face hard. Keith jumps back in shock. “Nothing fazes this-huuuh-guy.”  
“Lance,” I look at him now, his eyes are wide in concern. They’ve lost their glow, but they ook like they’re- sparkling? Wait-  
“Keithhh” I lift my hand to hold his cheek and catch a tear as it falls. “Don’t cry. Please, everyth-everything’s okay!”  
“Lance, when was the last time you slept?” He whispers, tears falling faster now as he examines me closer. His hand goes for my cheek and I lean into it.  
“Whasss’at?” I grin weakly. His thumb brushes underneath my eye and it is too late when I realize- “No, Keith!”  
His wet eyes are wider now as they see the darkness which lies under my own. Rings of grey are bold underneath the layers of make-up I had bought from space malls.  
“Keith-buddy- I’m fine, yeah? Le’s jus’ for-forget this, hmm?” I say, holding my hand over my uncovered cheek.  
“Lance, please! Talk to me! What happened to you?”  
“Keith,” I whisper, a smile ghosting across my face. “I know you’re worried about Voltron, but trust me- I’ll be fine! There’s this super good space coffee which’ll keep me awake, guar-guarunteeeeeedsh!”  
“Voltron? I don’t care about Voltron! I care about you!” He cries harder.  
“Keith, you don’t have to lie to my face,” he looks up at this, his face in shock. “I know, buddy. Okay? Just… save the lies for another time, hmm? I’m not feeling them right now.”  
“I-I’m not lying!” He screams.  
“I’m a fool, but not that much of one Keith. You’re-you are everythinggg Keith… you are my fire,” I giggle slightly. “You’re the sun, mullet-head. You’re too good-too good for m- for me.”  
“Lance, I’m gonna carry you to the others, okay?”  
“Sure, whatever Keithhhhh,” I whisper.  
“Close your eyes, Lance.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Just sleep, Lance! God- do you even-”  
“I CAN’T KOGANE!” I jump out of his arms and crash into a wall. “Owww...”  
“Lance!” I turn and his eyes shift from anger to fear. “Lance, you-”  
“My nose is bleeding isn’t it.” I sigh as he nods.  
“Alrighty, see ya tomorrow Keith.” I begin walking off to my room.  
“What? Dude, no! This isn’t healthy Lance!”  
“Listen, Vol-”  
“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT VOLTRON, IDIOT! I LOVE YOU!” He throws his palms over his mouth. I stare at him for a few seconds before smiling. He visibly relaxes, before tensing up as I start laughing. “Wh-”  
“Jeez, Keith. I can’t believe you expected me to believe tha-huuuuh” I yawn again. “-that. I’m not that stupid. I don’t want your pretty lies right now.”  
“I’m not lying!” His eyes brim with tears once more. I hadn’t realized that they stopped, but I wish that they would again.  
“Keith,” my smile falters. “You can’t possibly expect me to believe that you actually loved me? That my feelings weren’t unrequited?” He looks up at me, tears falling slower now.  
“Wha-”  
“Keith, I love you. And I’m glad that you want me to be okay for the universe’s sake. But we all know that there are millions of better Blue Paladins. Hell, Allura would be a pretty damn good bet. But honestly-” His face is slowly falling and he is shaking again. “I don’t fucking care at all. I’m only a fool. In the garrison. On this team. In Blue. And for you.”  
“Lance-” my eyes blink more sluggishly now, I fall to the floor again. My body no longer responds to anything.  
I knew it. Useless.  
“I’m only a fool...for you. And you’re wayyyy to good… for meeee…. So I don’t fuckng care….. Because I’m to fucking scared…..”  
“Lance, no- KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! DAMMIT WHY COULDN’ YOU HAVE SLEPT 5 MINUTES AGO! LANCE?”  
“That you’ll realizze….. Im no goood… for youuuu.....” I feel Keith pick me up again.  
“CORAN! SHIRO! HUNK! PLEASE, ANYONE, HELP!” He screams.  
“5 months…. I’ll finally get some fucking sleep…. Hopefully forever….”  
“Lance, LANCE….” he sobs, violet eyes glinting under the teal lights of the castle. “Please, I love you!”  
“Pretty liesss……. I love you, Keith…..”  
“LANCE!” Keith screams.  
I pass out to 5 quick pairs of footsteps and the love of my life wailing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! So! Sorry! It's four in the morning and idfc had been on repeat for the last 2 hours! Sorry! Hahahahahah! What is sleep anyway?????  
> Sorry for the big angst... I'll try to make the next one more fluffy…. No guarantees….. Hell, i might even make a part 2 to this one…. Idk… anywaysss  
> PEACE BABES!


End file.
